Hetalia High
by Strawberrynikki
Summary: Hetalia High was a unique boarding school, one of a kind. It was one of the most diverse schools in the nation, full of international students from all over the world. We sincerely hope that you will consider enrolling your child into one of the nation's most advanced unisex boarding schools... Drama is sure to ensue. World Academy !Nyotalia! USUK and various other pairings


**Summary: Hetalia High was a unique boarding school, one of a kind. It was one of the most diverse schools in the nation, full of international students from all over the world.****We sincerely hope that you would consider enrolling your child into one of the nation's most advanced **_**unisex**_** boarding schools.****Who knew so many parents-from all over the globe would just so happen to find this very High School application? Drama is sure t****o ensue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

" _Hetalia High was a unique boarding school, one of a kind. It was one of the most diverse schools in the nation, full of international students from all over the world. The test scores were exceptional and the learning environment was safe and __clean. Hetalia High was built on the idea that learning needs to be hands-on, connected to the real world, and should develop not only students' academic knowledge and skills, but also their potential as creative thinkers and innovative problem solvers. As__ a public school academy all enrolled students attend tuition-free. Our focus is on engaging students and preparing them for the future through our college preparatory curriculum, career exploration, and real world experiences that focus on innovation and__ creativity._

_We sincerely hope that you would consider enrolling your child into one of the nation's most advanced _unisex_ boarding schools._

_Your Hetalia High executive staff team,_

_Axis Powers. "_

...Who knew so many parents-from all over the globe would just so happen to find this very High School application?

**~Hetalia High~**

Alice Kirkland sighed as she stepped out from the boarding bus, her hands clutching tightly to her luggage. Jade green eyes flickered left, scanning the wrinkled and damaged school logo that was poorly plastered to the side of the now dirty vehicle. These were much different from the double decker buses back in her home country of England.

"Bloody hell..." She muttered, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

The Brit took the change to observe the new building that would be her home until Christmas break in December. Hetalia High was a large school, it's exterior was entirely made from large bricks and stone, giving off the feeling of a cemetery rather than an all girls boarding school. A gate surrounded the campus for protection. (It was an all girls school after all)

Alice glared, the thick August humidity plastering her blonde hair against the back of her sweaty neck.

"_Déplacer,_ you are in the way._" _A sultry voice laced with annoyance purred from behind her.

Alice's frown deepened even more (if that was possible) and she spun on her heel, pigtails flipping wildly.

"Shut up, frog!" she yelled on instinct, recognizing the French accent immediately. Frog, a word commonly used by Brits alike to refer to the cheating, smelly, and cowardly French.

The girl gasped, her perfectly manicured hands flying to her large bosom in mock hurt. Alice noticed that the girl wore a long designer dress that dipped low, showing a disgustingly large amount of cleavage with black heels. Her shiny brunette hair was tied into a elegant French bun, strands of it cascading down to frame her pretty face.

"My name iz not Frog," she said, her face scrunching up in distaste at the word "It iz instead, Françoise Bonnefoy. _Chienne."_

Alice had learned enough French to know that the frog had just called her a bitch, and she opened her mouth, ready to hurl an insult back when the frog's eyes however, suddenly widened as she took in the English girl's own appearance. Alice shuddered slightly as the Frenchie's violet eyes ran hungrily up and down her frame, undressing her.

"_Ahonhonhon_~" Françoise giggled taking the surprised Brit's hand, "I did not notice how pretty you were mon cher, forgive me for being so rude, _Anglaise_."

Alice watched in horror as the Frog girl proceeded to trail wet kisses up her arm. She let out a series of curses before launching her fist at the Frenchie's face, hitting her right in the nose. Françoise let out a started cry and fell backwards onto the dirty ground-right on her ass, ruining the expensive dress.

"My beautiful face!" she cried, feeling the bruise on her nose. "Why must you be so mean to me, mon cher?"

Alice's left eye twitched as she glared down at the offender, ignoring the shocked gasps from the other students. Alice glanced up, face burning as she noticed that many of the other students were still on the bus, and her confrontation with the French bitch had held them all up.

Alice looked away, quickly grabbed her things and ran towards the school.

* * *

The inside of Hetalia High was nicer than it's outer exterior. The high ceilings, the shiny floors, the tainted glass windows, it was certainly top notch. Alice had heard that the principal did not tolerate disruptive behavior since there were so many other girls on the waiting list.

The Brit sighed in exasperation, walking down the crowded halls. She now knew why they called Hetalia High a "melting pot" of races. The halls were full of American, European, African and Asian students.

Alice reached into her bag and pulled out a crumbled up packet of papers. The packet contained her dorm room number, a map of the campus, a calendar and overall information on the boarding school.

_Room # 304, West Wing_

_Lights out by 12:00 P.M., please!_

_If you leave campus please inform your advisor and use the buddy system, don't go anywhere by yourself!_

_Introduction Assembly at 4:00, get to know your peers and get a overall feel of Hetalia High!_

Alice scowled and placed the thick packet under her arm. The various voices of loud girls filled the air, making Alice's ears throb painfully. The sooner she got up to her room the better. The blonde figured she relax in her dorm before the introduction assembly, maybe take a long nap. The first time she'd get to close her eyes since her flight.

"Wait...I'll have a room to myself...right?" She muttered, reaching under her arm to retrieve the packet. She pulled her luggage along behind her, jade eyes scanning through the many papers worriedly.

_...You will share your room with one other girl. You may however, if you like, change your roommate next semester._

"Fuck my life," Alice groaned.

"Aww come on, your life can't be that bad~"

Alice glanced up, locking gazes with a girl with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. The girl was a bit taller than Alice, and wore a short sleeved button up shirt and tan colored skirt. A single curly strand of hair sprung out on the top of her head.

"Vee~ are you new to this school? I didn't see you last year...where are you from?"

Alice simply stared at the girl, her antisocial side kicking in. The blonde concluded that the girl was Italian because of her accent and opened her mouth to reply.

"I..oh...well you see-"

"Vee~! My name is Feliciana Vargas! What's your name veee?"

Alice noticed that the girl was practically bouncing up and down with excitement, her face wore a goofy expression.

"Alice...Alice Kirkland."

"Kirkland? What a funny name, veee~! Are you from _Inghilterra_?"

"England? Yes-"

"Yay~! I was right! _Doitsu _said that I couldn't tell American and English accents apart."

"Erm..yes okay-"

"Oh look! There she is right now!" the Italian girl then proceeded to drag the disgruntled Brit by the hand down the hall. Alice let out a series of protests as she was forcibly pulled through the thick crowd. The blonde tripped over her feet trying to catch up with the enthusiastic girl.

"_Doitsu, Doitsu! _I made a new friend! She's very pretty, yes?"

Alice gently pulled her hand out of the Italian's grasp and stood up straight. She placed her hand to her chest and inhaled deeply, trying to steady her breathing. Alice brushed herself off and looked at the new face in front of her.

A tall, busty and fairly muscular girl with short blonde hair towered over Alice. She wore a short sleeved black top, loose sweat pants with a camouflage print and brown combat boots. The girl's icy blue gaze burned through Alice for a moment then flickered to the Italian, where Alice noticed her expression softened a bit.

"I told you not to call me..._'Doitus'_...You idiot."

Feliciana pouted cutely, causing the taller blonde to blush and look away. She then directed her attention back on Alice (as if suddenly noticing her) and held out her hand.

"My name iz Louise Beilschmidt. Germany."

A simple introduction, right to the point. Alice liked that. She respected people that could get their point across with so little words. The Brit reached out to shake the girl's hand, trying not to wince at the taller blonde's strong and firm handshake.

A part of Alice felt relieved that she had finally met some somewhat normal girls at Hetalia High, and that they weren't all like that French bitch she'd met earlier.

"Excusa me..."

The trio jumped slightly at the new voice and turned to their left, where a short girl with a black bob stood. She wore a school's uniform: A pleated skirt, white shirt and tie, with white stockings and black shoes. The two 'H's' representing "Hetalia High" were stitched on the front of her shirt.

"Did yhuo all geta your uniforms yet?" she asked timidly, brown eyes glancing up from the floor at Feliciana and Louise.

"Ve~ Sakura! You're here! I didn't think you were coming this year."

The Japanese girl smiled gently and nodded. Alice felt suddenly out of place. It was obvious these three girls knew each other and there she was. A lone Brit in the presence of a German, Italian, and Japanese trio of friends. Alice figured that she was probably one of the only new students. The girl shifted uncomfortably, her hands tightening on her bags.

"We have uniforms this year? But this iz a boarding school! What iz the point?" Asked Louise, her voice deepened threateningly which in turn caused the Italian to tremble.

"Doitus...You're scaring me vee~!" cried Feliciana, a white flag appeared in the girl's hand and she waved it frantically in the German's face.

"Ve~! Make is stop Ve~! You're voice is scary like that Louise!"

The tall blonde sweat dropped, and gently grabbed the Italian by her wrists. Sakura only watched silently giving Alice an apologetic look as if saying "It's okay they're always like this."

"What are you doing to my sister!"

Alice winced at the new voice. Bloody hell why were the majority of the girls at this school so loud?

A girl with long brunette hair clad in a short sleeved button up shirt and matching pants came stomping towards them, her amber eyes locked on Louise.

"_Stupido _potato eater! Let her go!"

"Lovina-"

"I said let her go!" Lovina hissed, grabbing the German's hands and trying to pry them off of Feliciana. Alice concluded that the two were twins because they shared such a strong resemblance.

Louise rolled her eyes at the Italian girl's attempts, her strong fingers not bulging an inch. Lovina snarled in annoyance and kicked furiously at the German. Louise only sighed, unaffected and let go of Feliciana.

"I showed you" yelled Lovina triumphantly, amber orbs sparkling. Alice wondered why the girl was so proud of herself. Even she could see that the German hadn't at all been affected by the Italian's pathetic kicking and that she had released Feliciana on her _own_.

"Lovina! Lovina! My sweet Lovina!"

Alice watched as the said girl's eyes widened in fear and without warning she bolted away and down the hall. Feliciana watched her sister go, and waved clueless.

"Bye Lovina! Vee~!"

"Lovina!_¿A dónde fuiste?_" called yet another girl. This girl had brown hair also, but it was longer and feathered. She wore a cheerleading uniform with the Hetalia High logo stitched onto the top, and her forest green eyes were wide and searching the crowd of girls frantically. Alice watched as the girl nearly ran past them, then walked backwards to stop beside them again. _Weird_

"_¡Hola _Feliciana~where is your sister, Lovina? My sweet Lovina! All alone in this new school by herself!" cried the Spanish teen. Alice rolled her eyes at the Spanish girl, but said nothing.

The girl however, managed to catch this and turned sharply, her eyes narrowing. Green eyes locked together for a few seconds-maybe minutes, causing the others around them to sweat drop, before the Hispanic looked away. Alice smirked.

"So anyway, where did your sister go Feli?"

The Italian pointed down the hall in the opposite direction. This made Alice bite her lip to keep from laughing. Nodding enthusiastically, she took off into the direction all while screaming Lovina's name.

"Her name is_ Antonia Carriedo. _From Spain." Louise said. "She's been chasing Lovina since she met her."

"I noticed she was wearing a Hetalia High cheerleading uniform." said Alice "There are cheerleaders at this school too?"

"Hai." said Sakura "The principal wanted to givea students a real high school atmosphere. Even though this isa boarding schuol. We will also have uniforms this year too."

Alice was about to reply when suddenly the already loud hallway began to boom. The many girls began to squeal with excitement, each directing their attention further down the hall, where a group of girls in flashy uniforms similar to the one Antonia had had on were. The girls cheered happily, admiration and jealousy evident in their faces.

Feliciana let out an excited 'Ve~' and ran toward the crowd. Louise ran after the Italian shouting something along the lines of _"Warten!"_ along with Sakura who followed with a startled _"__Matte!"_

Alice figured that she might as well follow after them. The Brit pushed though the crowd of excited females. _What are they looking at? These gits act as if there's a celebrity here or something._

When Alice finally shouldered her way through most of the girls, she noticed Sakura. Alice slipped over to the short Japanese and tapped her shoulder.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"It is them. The school's cheerleaders."

Alice had never really liked cheerleaders. She had seen the way they acted in movies. The stuck up, bitchy, fake, overly cheerful, annoying, and spoiled brats who thought that the world should just bow to them and lick their ass...Okay, maybe she was exaggerating-but she still didn't like them. Sure there were cheerleaders in England, but they weren't as worshipped as the ones in America.

"There is Antonia-san again." Sakura murmured interrupting the girl from her train of thought.

Alice noticed that the Spanish teen was still frantically searching the crowd, her arms crossed, pouting because she didn't see her precious Lovina.

Next to Alice was another girl, she had long silver hair and red eyes. She was glaring annoyed at Antonia and Alice caught the words 'Stop pouting, people are watching! You are embarrassing the awesome me!'

"That is Maria Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Beilschmidt?" Alice blinked, confused "Louise's sister?"

"Hai, oh and look," Sakura pointed to a pretty dark skinned girl with long black hair tied back into two pigtails and large red ribbons.

"Michelle Mancham. She isa from Seychelles. Next to her is Elizaveta Héderváry. Hungary..."

Alice looked away from the brown haired Hungarian girl who was now arguing with Maria when suddenly a new girl stepped out from the crowd of cheerleaders, causing the already obnoxiously loud students to scream with glee. The other cheerleaders instantly made room for her, stepping into place _behind_ the girl. Honey blonde colored ringlets with star shaped clips framed the girl's stunningly beautiful heart shaped face. Her uniform was slightly different than the others, showing her importance. She was tall and busty, and the way she held herself reeked of arrogance. She flashed a million dollar smile, pearly white teeth shining brilliantly in the dim lighting, making the crowd go wild.

"Cheerleading captain, Amelia F. Jones. _America__._"

Alice cringed. An American cheerleading captain? How typical, how _expected_. Alice was sure that this girl was the stereotypical popular _bitch_.

The American's eyes scanned through the crowd of her adoring student body and Alice's eyes widened when those beautiful crystal blue orbs fell on her. The Brit felt her cheeks grow hot, but she didn't back down. She only stared right back. She watched as the American raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, face confused.

_Probably wondering why I'm not kissing her arse._Thought Alice

However, the American only smiled, surprising Alice. Alice was sure her face was tomato red now, and she looked away, breaking eye contact.

The cheer captain threw back her head, and laughed loudly. Not a chuckle, not a giggle. Simply a laugh. This caused her many followers to laugh also. Amelia turned back to the crowd, away from Alice to speak to one of the other cheerleaders.

"-the girl next to her is Piri-chan. The youngest cheerleader. She is from the Philippines."

But Alice wasn't listening. Her gaze stayed locked on the American.

She could already tell she wasn't going to like this bitch.

* * *

**A/N: My first Hetalia FanFic... I just love Nyotalia (More than Hetalia actually...Don't hurt me) Love it? Hate it? Pleas****e review! Each review means a quicker update! Just a few words really mean a lot to me. It's motivation guys. XD Yes many words in the dialect throughout this story are spelled wrong or have added letters to them. I did this so you could get a visual of th****eir accents. I'll also be taking suggestions. If you have any pairings you want me to add then feel free to let me know. There are going to be some OC countries in here too (Like the Philippines.) This story however is mostly centered around USUK though.**


End file.
